Beneath a Sea of Darkness
by Neiiya
Summary: Not all fairy tales have happy endings. But in the life of Fujino Shizuru, nothing ever does. Shizuru / Natsuki. Shoujo-Ai.


Author's Note: Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I haven't updated Temptress of the Night yet if any of you are wondering, although I do doubt it. Writer's block is really annoying. Anyways, due to the need to have to write at least something, and believing there's not enough Natsuki / Shizuru fics out there, I decided to write one of my own. It's a little difficult, as normally I write very dark, and emotionally brutal stories, but I am trying to tone that down a bit. Here and there my old tendencies may come out.

Warnings: Yuri, adult content, may contain dark and violent themes / scenes, language, angst.

Summary: Not all fairy tales have happy endings. But in the life of Fujino Shizuru, nothing ever does. Shizuru / Natsuki. Shoujo-Ai.

This is sort of an AU, that takes place during the Hime Carnival… do not expect the same outcome as the anime, do NOT expect a happy ending for everyone, do NOT expect it to be non-violent battles. In here, the Hime will NOT hold back. Their very emotions will release the dark gates of hell to the monstrous horrors lurking within their own hearts…

Beneath a Sea of Darkness

Chapter 1: Breaking the Mirror

To long for…

To need..

To desire..

Fujino Shizuru held the pure unbridled truth preciously close to heart thundering deep within the confines of her chest, sending pulses of nauseating hesitancy into her outstretched fingers. Fumbling in uncertainty the Corsican woman restrained the aching muscles of her tender body, willing the erratic beating of her own heart to dull back down into the carefully ordained monotone of normality, and the blood rushing through her veins, a tidal wave of emotions overflowing the carefully erected damn Shizuru had once maintained, pulsed uncontrollably. A spasm of ambiguity coursed through her veins, igniting the inferno of emotions dwelling deep within her soul into a burning pyre of radiant flames and heat, stronger than ever before it blared it's monstrous strength and will into the woman's own. A brief flash of iridescent light overflowed her vision, Shizuru felt the dark depths of her own will slowly slip into the dark oblivion of her sin.

Her…

The lightly covered room Shizuru stood in slipped away, a vast expanse darkness blossomed forth from within herself, pulling her deeper inside… The carefully erected social barriers once pure and withstanding wavered, a hideous crack surged forth as Shizuru found herself plunging deeper.. Into her..

Into… her…

Desire…

It was such an intrinsic quality, present amongst all species, amongst even the most transcended of life forms, and even present during the dawn of humanity. Such a quality…. No.. such a presence.. Turned the beautiful dawn over to the merciless darkness of the night. It was something no being alive could escape, for even in the darkest pits of their own heart lurked the inevitable seed of want and need, surging forth its own terrible tendrils to take root amongst the beating organ within, taking nourishment as anguish and misery were brought to life. Pain and darkness obscuring reality, the strands of stability carefully welded to life slowly dissipating, fraying.. The anchor of fate and happiness appealingly began to sink into the dark sea below, and the ephemeral sun bathed in the shadows of the moon, before all light, all shadows, and tranquility lay eclipsed.

It was… it was desire.

No.. no longer would illusion play it's terrible game… yes… to desire… to want.. To crave…. Sin. It was all sin!

Shizuru would not consider herself a dark person, nor depressed. While pain and discomfort were indeed known, the blond woman took some peace and joy that such things were repressed. Repressed by the frighteningly monstrous power of her own will, such things held no sway in her life. And thus Shizuru lived; repressing the darker emotions, the more sinister evil that lurks within, all the pain and sadness mercilessly creeping into her heart; and maintaining a smile along the way.

She laughed. She smiled. She could tease and instruct. In fact there were few things she couldn't do, as her peers and even the occasional teacher would cast their unwavering eyes towards her own dignified demeanor for guidance. To many she was a role model, something to learn and live by, to others she was a guidance, offering even the most solitude of souls a path into the proverbial light of humanity. To others she was a quandary, an object of fascination and observation, one in which no simple answer nor revelation could hold some merit as each and every one was soon dashed to pieces. To the simple majority she resembled sheer and utter perfection; unparalleled beauty and grace, unrestrained intelligence, and a smile… Oh yes what a smile… For when Fujino Shizuru smiled it was as if an angel were to offer her hand in blessing, bathed in the unique mysterious beauty of a goddess. Even her own parents, to a lesser degree, took their own shortcomings in life to influence, and even rule, their judgment of their seemingly divine daughter; she was everything they were not. She was…

_Perfect._

Every expectation placed upon the oblivious youth was met and conquered with such an ease and grace that left no room for jealously, only.. Wonder. Fascination. Brilliance. The words themselves held little, if any, meaning to the surprisingly humble woman, having heard such things many times before. To be honest with herself, the praise oh so abundantly heaped upon her was unwelcome in every aspect but never once did she voice these concerns. But always, in the nagging recesses of her mind, a small flower of disdain blossomed forth, having long since been firmly rooted and entwined around her heart.

Her social life held many connections, countless friends, admirers, she was the object of affection for both male and female alike, with days and weeks turning swiftly to years, the memories meshed into one never-ending tale of worship… A tale Shizuru sought desperate to end.

But Shizuru was not happy. It wasn't that she was sad, no, such things… such limitations…. Shizuru wouldn't allow such things to take hold amongst her life, and yet nonetheless, there _were_ unmistakably many a nights she lay amongst the soft silk fabrics of her bed wide awake. Casting observing eyes to the dark expanse of the sky above her, searching…

Searching for something. For anything… Even as a child, Shizuru remembered staring into the stars littering the sky above; shiny little spectacles that never seized to astonish her, how something so dark could hold such beauty she never knew. For minutes, for hours she would stare… hazel little orbs taking in the endless expanse of above, basking in the serene comfort overcoming her body. As if…. There… and only there… would she not have to think, would such inconveniences as thought, and anxiety truly diminish completely, and in the cool undying wind under the darkened sky she felt truly free.

Free to exist.. Free to just live without any care in the world. And nothing else mattered.

Nothing else need to matter.

But as the years passed, and with the long strenuous path into womanhood ahead of her, such feelings began to wane. Never again would the serene setting hold the same grace and tranquility, nor would the abundant contentment bring ease and happiness, only further diminishing into the quickly approaching darkness. Shizuru was left utterly alone for the first time in her life. The wants and needs, the goals and joys of her life, slipped from her grasp, lingering in the cool breeze like a razor slipping into her aching heart. _Alone. So alone. Time itself lost all meaning in itself, all that lay before me… just the impending night, and all her dark misfortune. I wanted…. Nothing. I was so empty… so empty inside, for life was nothing more than a race I had already lost.. And I was left hopelessly traveling to the finish wondering when the end would come, left all alone.. And scared. _

The veil wrapped tightly around her eyes began to slacken and disperse as Shizuru looked upon the reality of her world.. Her life. Her past. Everything that was; everything that was not, and everything that she had lost. The pain never left, and in her own way she was able to accept that. It would never leave her.. Unlike everything else, for it all was fleeting, coming only to leave. Happiness, joy, contentment it mattered not what emotion it was, only its all too realistic temporary state before it would vanish in a blinding light of sorrow and pain. Illusion became reality, as the very world once cherished and embraced was turned on its side, and everything within cascading into a downward spiral of darkness and confusion towards the inevitable misfortunate that lay ahead.

Through the tears, the never-ending night of sorrow and emptiness, a tendril of light threatened to pierce through the pain in the voice of an angel, of a goddess divine radiating such purity the young woman's knees threatened to buckle and the very hands once holding grace, started to shake. Shizuru had never encountered such beauty, such raw unrestrained enchanting mystique in her enigmatic existence, she was left to gasp as the very air itself was ripped out of her lungs. Her heart thundered heavily within the confines of her chest, a spasm of astonishment and surprises coursed through the red hot lava of her veins.

Before she even had an inkling towards the inevitable consequences, before she could even fathom the long tortuous path before her, a strong force tugged at Shizuru's trembling heart. A soft, volatile essence seeping in beauty and passion plunged forward into life. The sadness… the all consuming void of emptiness lurking within the deep confines of her soul, she felt it utterly disappear in a vibrant display of longing.

Fujino Shizuru had fallen in love.

The object of her perverse desire? None other than one Kuga Natsuki, adorning, what would later become a trademark, scowl across the porcelain features of her face, enshrouded by whispery strands of velvety hair cascading down over slender shoulders. There was a fragrant, near fleeting beauty the dark haired woman held, an elegant appearance most noticeable not in the sunlight, but in the soft iridescent glow of twilight when the darkness and light mingle together. Natsuki…. Few would call the female a woman, even fewer would dare so say amongst her presence, for the austere youth proved quick to anger and violence many unfortunate souls had come to realize… always too late. But to Shizuru, Natsuki was different. She could see the vulnerability barely restrained behind the girl's course exterior, and taste the very fear and anger she harbored, like a slow-acting poison it seeped through her veins.

To Shizuru… Natsuki remained an angel. _Her _angel.

A soft gasp fluttered though the air, a quick intake of breath followed shortly by muffled groans of discontent, abruptly breaking Shizuru out of the reverie, as the memories shattered and fell away, replaced by old stylized atmosphere the dull room sustained. Hazel eyes blinked before looking down upon the futon at her feet, and the figure sleeping none to gently above it. A bead of sweat trickled down Natsuki's face, swiftly followed by another, as she groaned, and thrashed about.

Reaching out a hand, Shizuru gently wiped the sweat away, smiling. _Precious… So precious. _Natsuki… her Natsuki… Yes, Natsuki was hers! _Don't cry, Suki… I will watch over you._ A dull ache within her heart brought a silent tear to light upon the blonde woman's velvety cheeks. _My little Suki.. I won't let anyone take you away from me again. And…_

_I will not… _

Another tear trickled down..

_Show any mercy to those whom…_

Followed by a sob.

_Try. _

Clenching her firsts together tightly, Shizuru vowed upon the blood slowly dripping down her hands, and the love flowing steadily inside, Natsuki's enemies would suffer… She would see to it that her Suki's pain was multiplied several fold, and their blood would mingle in her lover's silent tears. The forest would cry in anguish, and the very heavens themselves would lay testament to the wrath upon those whom would harm her precious love… her precious…

Her precious…

Natsuki!

The mere thought of the state the woman was currently caused her lips to wretch back in a vicious snarl, as her arms and legs trembled in anger. How dare they! How dare they do this to her! All Shizuru could see was torment placed upon her love's tender state of mind as a child, the emotional excruciating loss and betrayal of her family forsaking her. How could they? Could is it possible that a mother, Natsuki's own fucking mother, could sell her off as little more than a slave to the diabolical whims of First District? A child thrown into a monstrous life of experimentation, and manipulation that inevitably condemned all containers, all the poor souls damned to the fate of the Hime, to a selfish battle of primal fear and disdain. Friends became enemies, trust to deceit, as the love and friendship between the unorthodox group of women gave birth to suffer and anguish. Everything precious was put on the line, and upon failure, it was snatched away in a haze of blood and screams, and the unmistakable scent of betrayal left behind in the terrible wake of violence.

And Nagi, in his own twisted amusement, laughed when friends and family turned on each other, as the body count and the dead kept on rising. Spiraling forth a terrible pillar of loss, Nagi laid testament to the monstrous power of the Hime star, and the cruel fate upon those deemed unworthy of its blessing. Not that he cared about the dead, though. The Hime existed as a necessity, as mankind's last defense, throwing the heavy responsibility upon the unwilling shoulders of those acknowledged by worthiness. These woman, no they were children… Were cast aside from their peaceful lives and thrust into the jaws of death and loss, forced to kill, to deceive, to manipulate those that were not enemies but mere friends. The Hime existed as hope.

But the cold truth was… they were sacrifices.

Desire erupted forth from the pits of her heart, quickly over flowing the dam of pent up emotions in a tidal surge of brutality, the red hot blood pulsing within her veins burned in a fiery anguish as the muscles in her legs gave way, lurching her atop the sleeping beauty before her. Flesh meshed against flesh, as Shizuru felt Natsuki's barely covered form press tightly into her own, she gasped in surprise. Quickly turning into a moan of pleasure, a carnal need flowed to the surface, Shizuru leaned down pressing her rough lips against the girl's own tender ones.

A flow of ecstasy coursed through her body, a wave of fulfillment mercilessly overpowering any lingering feelings of guilt, as her tongue plunged into the open crevice. Another surge of craving wracked her body, as she was thrown over the edge and into the black abyss of desire and need, she found herself caring not how it was attained. She just… she just needed…

_More. _

_I need more. _

Kuga Natsuki lay bared and powerless, as the older woman disposed her of her own garments, throwing the offending restrictions to the side, Shizuru, in but one moment of weakness, in giving into her own heart's macabre desires left unfulfilled, gave into the darkness and her sin, but she was not the one to suffer the consequences. Her own mistakes were placed upon another.

For that night… marked the night Kuga Natsuki was raped.

--

_Loneliness…. A vast expanse of hellish suffering, a black void lingering in the darkest depths of one's own sin, to exist…. Until the end of eternity.. Alone.. All alone. In the emptiness of your own personal hell, the burning tears…_

_The cold serrated blade of fear. _

_Lay the heart to rest in a sea of sorrow, until the end… the beautiful end of life and death. The euphoric bliss of nothingness, of eternal oblivion.. The eradication of yourself, your emotions reduced to ashes and dust, the skin of your body peeled away and discarded, as the foundation of your being crumbled to the ground to fall away… deep into the void, and the great cold death of life. _

_And through the long trials of faith and sin the Hime star glowed brightly amongst a sea of darkness, fed by the very darkness beating within the heart of each of the Hime, and the inevitable anguish that transpired. How many Hime had already fallen? How many were left that would soon join them in death? They were friends… and they killed each other without hesitation. _

_Nagi's terrible words echoed through her mind, a dark monotone of the frightening nightmare she had been thrust unprepared into. The world around her shattered, and along with came the falling pieces of her hopes and dreams, falling together into the deep void brought on by the cold reality. "The catalyst is active." A single threatening hand gestured towards the moon hovering in a sea of darkness, a small eerie tainted glow burning brightly. "What you must defeat are each other's Childs." A collective gasp issues from the lips of each Hime, to which Nagi, in all his horrific glory, smirked. "The time is upon us, the carnival is starting. If you have a loving heart in you, then dance in the wise yet cursed Land of Fuka Hime's!" The tall clock tower upon which Nagi perched, tolled. A thunderous booming sound echoing the cold reality, as each Hime found the air of her lungs suddenly ripped out. And their hearts beating erratically within their chests quickened. "The script is simple. I just need you to fight each other, with your Childs, the distorted children that you've raised with your affection toward the person dearest to you." _

_A shudder racked Mai's limber body as her eyes swiveled around to the other Hime in desperation. So far, despite all the struggled undertaken they had all emerged victorious.. Despite all the heartache, they, the Hime, had held strong, and together… together. But now…How.. Just how could he expect them to do this? How could such a cruel path be thrust upon their unwilling arms, and mercilessly lingering in the shadows of their desire. They were friends. And they would remain friends right? … Right?… Mikoto held a shocked confused appearance as if the naïve girl were unable to grasp the meaning behind Nagi's message. Now more than ever did Mai truly pity the oblivious youth, but this time she was unable to wrap her own arms possessively around the girl… as her own arms were shaking uncontrollably in… in fear? No… what was their to fear? She thought to herself, Nagi.. Nagi was… lying. A part of said, but inside she wavered in uncertainty. 'This… this is garbage…. Nagi… what you say can't be real.. Can it?' Beside her, Midori maintained a calculating glance, no doubt weighing the truth and possibility of their situation, her face chiseled to carefully concentration the older woman betrayed none of the fear and disbelief Mai herself felt. The bonds tying the peculiar assortment of friends together began to slacken and disperse, the strands fraying around the edges, as Mai frantically sought to preserve them. She wanted.. No she need to, beyond a sliver of a doubt, she needed them. Each and every person there played a significant role in her life, each in their own unique way brought fulfillment into an empty part of her soul. Even the bitter emotions shared between some, the anger and hostility, she could not do without it. And now… was it all going away? Forever? Was it all just some terrible dream she would never awake from? _

_Shifting her lingering gaze further away, a small stiff form came into view, clad in tight biker leathers the girl portrayed the epitome of calm and calculating. But inside.. Inside Mai, through the time she come to know the girl, was able to grasp that which few others could… she doubted whether anyone else, save for Fujina-San, could see the frailty so coldly embraced within the unfortunate woman. Natsuki.. Never would she forget the words the woman had spoken, never would she forgot the detached look cruelly etched into Natsuki's porcelain features. 'I've already lost everyone.' And Natsuki.. Poor tough Natsuki held a patented scowl amidst her carefully refined features as Nagi continued. "Ah, don't take it so seriously. You only have to kill the Child."_

"_Nagi," Natsuki spoke with neither fear nor apprehension, only cold and unwavering severity, "If the Child disappears, so will the person dearest to the master, right?" She muttered in disdain, the other Hime gasped, sending questioning looks her way to which she ignored. Casting cold orbs towards the austere youth above, her eyes glowed in apathy. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to rip out the concealed weapon within the depths of her garments, and watch the boy before her fall but in this circumstance… she could not be hasty. Her own life meant little to her… She would live or she would die. Pure and simple however… She realized that those around her, while more fortunate, still held life lines and regrets, dying simply was not an option, and living would be obtained by any and all means. _

_Little did she know the realistic meaning behind those words, and the chaos that would enfold. Little did she know the truth behind her own bleak reasoning. _

"_Bingo. You're well prepared. Did you learn that from Akane-Chan?" he pondered, casting a curious glance towards Mai. Although he was a little amused, it wasn't that unexpected… from Mai anyway. Beautiful Mai, the goddess that would shine most brightly as the flames of life in her friends slowly diminished. She would be the one. Oh yes. All before her would fall under the monstrous power her tainted emotions harbored and manifested into reality, an endless expanse of sorrow and oblivion stretching forth from the end of eternity. She would fight.. And she would kill! "But I did warn you, right? That, "If you're going to fight, you'll have to put what's most important to you on the line." _

"_Wait so… Kazuya-kun's…." Mai spoke for the first time, her words frail and worried as the strength in her legs failed and trembled. Fear gripped her heart.. If… If Nagi was telling the truth then.. Then Kazuya.. _

_Kazuya is.._

"_In other words, that is what happens."_

_Gone… _

"_Also… if for some reason you die, so will your Child, and obviously the person dearest to you will, too. If you want to protect that person, you must fight and win. Well you'll end up fighting anyways, destiny is inescapable. That's why you were created in the first place." A spasm of realization flashed before Nao's eyes, the violet haired youth gazed forward steadily before allowing a small grin to escape. _

"_I will fight.. And I will win" She spoke softly, unheard by anyone. Even softer, "All before me will.."_

"_Die?" the youth questioned? "Well yes, as I've said, you will put everything on the line. Death, life, love and hate." _

"_Haven't you noticed? The star that only you can see is approaching the Earth even as we speak. The Red Star.. The Hime Star.. Which governs all misfortunes and disasters. It's power will increase with its proximity. Only the surviving Hime and her Child can prevent that. You must choose who that one will be before Star falls. If that doesn't happen.." Nagi left the ending unsaid, his wavering eyes pierced into their souls, a hint of amusement fluttered around the tone as he joyously took in the confusion and anger being sent his way. The emotions of the Hime's.. their fear, their anger, their sorrow… their pain… the beautiful star above took it all in and added it to its power, The more they suffered, the greater the star would become… and the stronger the final chosen Hime would become once enmeshed upon Star's monstrous will and aura…. And he, Nagi, would be the one to bring it out. _

_Before him stood the future, striped bare of all necessity's, left to rot in sorrow and anger, and he couldn't be any happier. _

"_If that doesn't happen… The world will end." _

--

_Nagi's words echoed through the dimly lit room, "Is.. Is that why I had to keep my gender secret?" the young Hime asked aloud, barely more than a whisper, to the empty room. With slender legs crossed, Akrira sat forward atop the sheets and covers staring intently towards her small hands. "And to kill those who found out?" The hand before her lay still, even as a shudder threatened to overcome her lithe body, never once would the frailty be shown upon her hands. With these hands… she had killed. With these hands she had murdered… with these hands there still dripped the blood of her past. Never once would they waver, never once would they shake, despite the.. Confusion in her heart. And never… ever… would the blood be washed away. _

"_I should have killed you.." Akira muttered, clutching a hand to her chest. "But.. Why? Why can't I?" Unwillingly a tear formed in the corner of her eyes. "Takumi.. You fool. You stupid fool!" _

"_I…." the tear slipped away, "I wont let you."_

"_I won't let you give up Takumi!" You've always been the weak one… And I hated that. You were so frail, both your body and your thoughts. You.. You even agreed to let me… let me…_

_..kill you. Why? Why would you let me? I never wanted you in my life, I never showed you kindness, I never even viewed you as a friend. Yet you refused to leave. And now.. You've been drawn into this, into the Hime's destiny. And still for me you would give up your own life. "You fool…. That won't solve anything. Because… you're my…_

"_You're my…"_

"_You're the person most dearest to me. And for you… for you I will fight! For you I will…"_

_Don't say it!_

"…_..kill!" _

_--_

"_Well you'll all end up fighting…_

…_Destiny is inescapable. _

_That is why you were created in the first place."_

_--_

_The love within these veins… _

_Never to be felt…_

_For so long had she remained in the shadows as tragedy and disaster loomed ahead, for so long had she watched the multiple powers come to fruition while others dimmed and faded away. She had watched the Land of Fuka descend into madness, and the dance of the Hime's as they fell, for years and never once raised a hand. Gone were the desires for resolution, as peace seemed an impossible dream. Yet now… through the upturned veil amber eyes burned with such an intensity the vast pools of power with herself began to bubble. The energy cascading through her veins and into her outstretched hand gripping the fearsome blade. No longer suppressed, it surged forth crumbling the pillars of restraint until her hands shook, her legs trembled in anticipation, and her eyes burned brightly through the mist. It was time. Time to show herself. _

_All your saddest dreams…_

_In nothing I live…_

_No longer would she suppress her needs and desires, no longer would she remain in the shadows and watch her love battle fearsomely in the chaos wrought through their inescapable destiny. She would not run, she would not hide, she would bring the battle and bloodshed to the front door, and all whom lay before her would suffer her wrath. All save one.. She closed her eyes. _

_For all your blackest heart.. I_

_I follow till eternity's end…_

_A blond woman stared into the sky above with neither a smile nor a grimace, only a long soft sigh escaping tender lips. All she wanted.. Threatened to disappear. But here, in the cool aura of peace, bathing in the darkness of the moon, would she leave the guilt behind. The long pent up emotions that plagued her existence, obscuring the carefully defined line between love and hate. In here she would lose them in herself. And here, beneath the Hime star in all it's naked glory, would she covet the power and turn it upon all whom stood in her way. _

_She would not…_

_Lose her precious!_

_Her love… all of her blackest heart. She would not let it die in vain! And here would mark the day Fujino Shizuru gave into the dark depths of her monstrous power and desire, a path of destruction and pain left in her wake. _

--

_Impassive she stood, muscles tensed and constricted, eyes narrowed into chiseled pieces of ice threatening to freeze the fiery inferno of emotions whispering through the air into a colossal solid glacier. Before her unparalleled stoic demeanor, her gaze shifted from the relaxed form of the blue-haired youth, to the circle of occupants voicing various concerns, before closing. How frivolous. The rules were abysmally simple, even the most oblivious person would understand the simplistic severity and yet these… children continued to squabble and cry their fruitless screams as if the world would cater to such weak minded fools. But in the end, when all was said and done, and the fates their mistakes and actions had wrought, she would count herself lucky. _

_Lucky to have befriended such incompetent fools. _

_But it was not all successful, she truly doubted whether anyone of them, despite their apparent ineptitude, held a shred of humanity left inside to place trust in one as herself. True, to them she remained a friend but… There is also truth to the saying "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." For indeed through several various interactions an observant person would be capable of grasping little known facts about herself. Facts holding the threatening possibility of disclosing her weakness… but. At the same time, she doubted whether any of them held such quality except…_

_Her… that wretched vile woman! But she… was not a Hime. _

_Oh what a wicked trickster Lady luck remained to be. _

_They treated her with kindness, but an underlined sense of caution. However it was hardly irrelevant. They were weak, pure and simple as the rules were, kill or be killed. Fight or die. And she would be damned before she gave one inkling, one fraction of mercy towards these so called friends. Let them squabble, let them betray, let them watch as she herself would shatter the bonds of friendship and love in a vibrant upheaval of power. These… people…. Remained the few souls amongst the world of the living to have discerned several unwelcome truths from her, and for that…._

_They would die!_

_With a sneer, her eyelids opened, directing her sight towards Nagi, upon whom she gave a devious nod of appreciation. It was true Nagi was manipulating her, and while that in itself would normally have resulted in his immediate death (After several moments of screaming of course), for now she would play along with his childish games. Nao continued to watch impassively, Nagi's boring speech having lost it's appeal upon the pitiless youth. Instead, she shifted her gaze to watch the various reactions of her classmates… she spat the word with disdain, having stomached enough of their childish idiosyncrasies to contemplate suicide. As briefly as the not-so exaggerated idea formed it was quickly crushed and discarded, thrown away into the black abyss of Nagi's perpetual nightmare being woven around the woman. For as irritating as the youth could be, even Nao had to admit she was somewhat startled by the oh so vibrant display of excitement he showered upon their so-called tragedy. So full of life were his hand gestures, the words leaving his lips oozing in passion and excitement, brought on by nothing more save the inevitable desolation and anguish that would be brought forth…_

_All in the name of love. _

_For what horrors, what atrocities, mankind has wrought in the name of such a false ideology. Nao couldn't fight back the urge of excitement and anticipation flowering through her igniting veins. _

_As Nagi's monotonous speech reached feverish levels, Nao allowed the taunt muscles of her body to slacken, no doubt the lackadaisical youth wouldn't allow harm to befall his precious…. Children…..right as he saw fit to oh soo efficiently destroy their bonds. And the illusion of peace and tranquility would diminish… it was all so boring. With an audible sigh, Nao inwardly longed to activate her powers… for with a simple flick of her wrist…._

_A Hime would fall…_

_With a simple pull, body parts would sever. _

_In the silent night the Cursed Land of Fuka would be stained in blood. _

_She would prove to Nagi once and for all, that she, Nao, would be the chosen one. And not that conniving bitch and her lapdog trailing behind her… such naivety, it was disgusting.,. Nao smiled staring into the taunt form of her prey, a smile bestowing forth a promise. _

_Nao was many things… She would be the first to delve into her own violent behavior towards the more paradoxical practicalities her life had encountered so far. In fact she didn't just harbor a strong dislike towards over analyzing, she abhorred it.. Why bother to think of such fruitless ramifications when action itself is so much more delectable? In truth, she knew how impulsive and downright negligible she could be at times. Having long since discarded such inconvenient moralities of mercy, violence and murder were not unknown. However despite the intrinsic need for retribution and torment she embraced, Nao meant what she said. She was NOT a liar. Her word, the very few times it would be given, would gladly be taken with her to the grave. _

_--_

"_Fuka has become a cursed land…. You the Hime are here to purify it…_

_Embrace the love within your hearts, nurture the fear of loosing it, and let your anger flourish. _

_In the name of love, you will kill!"_

_--_

_Days passed in a flash in the blink of an eye, the madness of their fate, of the curse of the Hime, dwelled within each soul. Left to their own devices, friends separated, the bonds of friendship and trust, once nurtured through the fires of battle, now lay severed… Tension and emotions were high, the fear of losing became all too real as it turned to terror and paranoia. _

_All it took was one mere mistake, a sudden hastily made decision, and the land of Fuka erupted into war. _

_Like a well-oiled blade she slipped through the shadows, a perpetual spark igniting a monstrous pillar of light deep into the heavens above blossoming forth, cascading the cool environment of the night into chaos. Trees were uprooted and cast aside in an eruption of splinters ripping through the ground and hurtling through the air, as a deafening boom echoed forth. The shockwave that followed nearly knocked her off balance, the hardened muscles of her well trained body braced and strained against the destructive force before leaping aside, as a long tendril of light imploded upon the space she had occupied. The ground beneath her caved in for a brief moment, before exploding outward, leaving behind a scene of death and destruction. _

_The mere spike of power created great gales of wind, tearing asunder anything and everything unfortunate enough to be in it's path… vicious blades shredding even the aged rocks embedded within the earth, hurtling the dangerous fragments outward. With the intensity of the wrath of god, the very land itself quailed beneath the pressure, as the ground, the air, the sky itself, lay transfixed in an apocalyptic state of pandemonium. Wild flames burning with Hell's intensity surged upward, great winds of terror swirled angrily, while electricity crackled overhead plunging down in a thunderous surge of annihilation. _

_All before the chaotic occurrence lay transfixed in awe, as the very world radiated in the aftermath. _

_Dodging the blast with enormous difficulty, Mikoto stared into Mai's tearstained eyes with unease. Mai, her friend, her love.. .her… Mai… she was attacking her. Mikoto wanted nothing more than to lay down her blade, her precious Miroku, and latch upon the vibrant beauty of her friend. To feel the soft comfort and peace Mai unconsciously emitted, and fall asleep to the wondrous feelings as she had many times thus far. And yet, a stab of unease began to burn inside her, a lingering sensation of wariness. Battle was in no ways unknown to the petite youth, having been nurtured and christened amidst the very infernos of strife and battle, and yet… She had been taught that enemies must be killed… the and the enemy this time was.._

…_.was?_

_No, she screamed inwardly, repressing the vile thought with a surge of passion. Mai was her friend! Friend! Friends stick together, friends fight for each other, friends care for each other! Friends do NOT harm one another. Despite her sudden feelings, the quivering form of Mai came into view, a pale comparison towards her usual upbeat demeanor… Gone was the smile, replaced by a fierce scowl of hate. "You killed him," the benevolent youth stated, a mere whisper echoing forth nearly devoid of all emotions as her eyes gazed unsteadily forward. Beneath the calm façade, a fire burned angrily. "You…. You took him away from me, Miiiikoto." She spat the woman's name with venom, a deep lurking disdain bordering on madness flowed into her lifeless orbs. _

"_Give him back!" she screamed. Incapable of speaking, Mikoto stared dumbstruck into the impassioned girl's eyes.. Glowing darkly in a funeral pyre of energy crackling loudly. _

_She continued to stare confused, "Takumi is…."_

…_dead. _

_What had she done? Oh gods what had she done? _

_She had hurt Mai.. Hurt the woman whom loved her. It was unforgivable! _

_Mai continued to glare. "You…" her body quivered as if she had lost control. Mikoto wasn't so sure. To see her loved one's face so distorted in anger, she could only cast her gaze into the ground, unwilling to meet the other woman's eyes. Once again she had screwed up. Through the various interactions, the numerous adventures, both exciting and dangerous in nature, she enjoyed their company. She went along because it was in those brief moments of danger, she felt closer. Closer to… _

"_Mai.." she whispered the name softly, as if she were afraid to hear her own voice. Her eyes remained downcast for several moments, her thoughts never leaving the woman before her. Oh how cruel fate was. To pit her in this state…. Against…. Fighting has been engrained into her consciousness since birth, and she would do so without a second thought. Miroku, her partner, forever by her side, would protect her. She would fight anyone… _

_anyone but.._

_Biting down on her lips, a trickle of blood flowed down. "Mikoto… " her thoughts appeared to wander as her body quivered. "Just.. Leave."_

"_Mai wants me to.. Leave? Why? Mikoto doesn't want to leave. Mikoto wants to stay by Mai!" the woman spoke adamantly, almost pleadingly. The tone of her voice was not lost entirely on Mai causing the older girl to stop. She wanted? What did she want? Takumi is… But Mikoto was her friend to! What should she do, oh gods what should she do?_

_Clenching her fists tightly together she finally spoke, "Just leave me be, Mikoto.." neither cold nor worm. Utterly devoid of all emotions. "Because of you.. I?" She thought of Takumi, poor, precious, fragile Takumi. He is.. No was.. Her younger brother, and she, as the elder, had always remained a step in front of him to pull him along. She had to be the strong one, to allow him to cry on her lap as a child when no one else would. To hold onto for support when the sickness become to much. She paid for everything. In money… and sacrifice. Through the years her devotion became nigh fanatical, and through her devoted car he began to improve. Hope once more appeared stronger than ever. And then.. _

_And then…. _

_They had been so close! It was nearly in her grasp, the ideal of their perfect life. Of Takumi's sickness receding into a controllable nature, and he could live his life without fear… with hope even. And she would.. No longer have to…_

_But it all vanished the moment Mikoto appeared at the scene, Miroku by her side, and attacked the unknown Hime completely unaware of the disaster that would follow.. And Mai's loss with it. _

_Mai wanted to run over to the naïve youth, and wrap slender arms around the stoic figure. She wanted… Oh gods she wanted to cry into those warm arms her loss, but… it was those very hands that caused it. Mai was not confused, Mikoto forever had a soft reserved part to her heart. A place she would treasure their memories.. But was it fair for Akira's, and thus Takumi's, killer to be sought for support? Was it fair to her brother?_

"_I don't want to see you., and I…" her voice trailed off, watching the girl's rigid body tremble. "no longer call you my friend." _

_The bond of friendship and love, nurtured in both their hearts, severed and broke, plunging both souls down into the endless abyss of their sins. Of their own infernal nature. And when everything was lost, there remained nothing of their joyous nature, only cold, uncaring, horror. _

_Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind Mikoto sought to fill the rift growing within her soul, to give into the carnal desire and bloodlust, the urge to fight. _

_Never before had it plagued her this hard, never been had her veins pulsed this hotly, as the blood flowing within reached near boiling levels of intensity. On a rational level, Mikoto urged the repressed feelings back down, fighting was indeed something she enjoyed. The thrill of battle, the feeling of one's body nearing the breaking limit, and the joyous ecstasy of surpassing it. Mikoto thrived on it. But this… this was not a fight… this was not something both participants would walk away from, she knew that. _

_They had yelled, they had cried, they had hugged, and they had kissed. Fights were fought, some were won and others were lost, but never once was the intent of bodily harm ever present. As friends they had suffered, and laughed, smiled and walked away, they had done what all friends to for one another… forgive and let live. _

_And here now.. This friend.. No… her friend…. Was she still a friend? The thought came into reality, a jagged spike of indecision and horror creeping into her unsettled and confused mindset. Friend… Love.. Friends love each other right? Friends take care of each other. They help each other. And here… her friend was…._

…_..was.._

_Mai….was trying to kill her. _

_A primal need surged within her. _

_Mai… kill.._

_The soft words Mai had spoken suddenly entered her mind, the soft razor entering her heart upon Mai's rejection… And no matter how much she tried to ignore it, all the strength she tried to suppress it, those words hurt the most. _

_Enemy. She must fight all her enemies. Enemies deserve to die. The words of her brother entered her mind, a slow hissing chuckle as her body tensed, avoiding another violent upheaval of earth wrought by the destructive nature of Mai's wrathful child, spawned by the girl's own impassioned betrayal and loss. With little no sense left within her frail and worn body, Mai attacked with vibrant passion, the tears never stopped streaming down her cheeks while her arms crossed amongst her chest. _

_With a fluid grace Mikoto's body instinctively shifted into a loose stance, right foot slightly behind and turned to the side while her left hand caressed the steel blade held before her. With her weight held forward, Mikoto could quite easily shift between offensive and defensive capabilities, while she normally would have attacked with little to no thought, she now remained calm. Calculating… One mistake was all it would take for her to be sent to the grave. _

_To my love…._

_With a sudden cry, Mai's hands spray forward fingers parted with her palms upward and outstretched bringing forth a brief sanction of hell into creation in the form of a pyre of iridescent flames surging forth. Without mercy all before the small embodiment of flames was burnt to ashes, trees burst into flame as the bark crackled and burst. The hardened ground beneath, now a chasm of molten rock and debris, hissed and steamed. Unable to see the form of Mikoto, she assumed the girl has escaped, with a wave of her hand she directed Kagutsuchi to the sky. The emerald goddess of destruction obeyed silently, long virulent wings flapping hard bore them both into the endless sky above, glowing brightly amidst the pillar of smoke rising forth. _

_Not a second later the magma covered ground boiled angrily, as the very earth fissured in a thunderous crack sending hundreds of jagged metal spikes launching up into the air intent on filleting the distracted Hime. Dust swirled around in the maelstrom of cataclysmic energy rearing forth it's terrible killing intent into the air, a spiraling wave of death in a carnal desire for bloodshed. _

_To shred flesh, and tear asunder a life into little more than a pile of mangled flesh and intestines. _

_Sword resting in the ground below up to the beautifully ordained hilt, Mikoto stared impassively at Mai, a small trickle of blood trailing down her cheeks. "Mai is enemy.. Mikoto must defeat enemies!" She rushed forward, powerful legs launching her upward in a diagonal slash her opponent anticipated and dodged, shifting her momentum into a circular motion she twirled. _

_Prepare to die!_

_Blood and tissue splattered into the air. A scream left Mai's lips as the cold steel ripped through her exposed shoulder and out the side, shredding bone and ligaments in a violent torrent of blood. The pain… oh gods the pain coursing through her felt like agony, the air from her lungs having been ripped out and discarded, as her very heart itself thundered with pressure. All the while a long wail of anguish never ceased to diminish. The pain having overridden her physical prowess, the strength of her legs gave way, lurching the unfortunate woman off of the protection of Kagutsuchi. With a hideous crack her body impacted the ground where she lay unmoving. _

_Bones strained against the brutal pressure. Mere twigs breaking against the power of a hurricane.. _

_A crack issues forth…._

_A despairing scream…_

_Oh the pain! That horrible pain!_

_The girl gasped trying to raise herself as her body screamed in protest. Her limbs ached, a sudden spasm of red hot pain and she herself on her back staring into the darkened eyes of Mikoto, the long blade tickling her throat. Mai gulped in surprise, body tensing through reflex upon Mikoto's surprising speed and accuracy. She could feel her heart rate increase rapidly as each breath came in struggled, "Mi… koto…" she gasped through charred lungs, her throat dry and spitting out small fragments of ash onto the desolate wasteland that was once a beautiful forest…. Now nothing more than a bleak area of tar and molten rock, life and beauty having been extinguished entirely… _

_The land of Fuka… Oh how cruel fate is, for once a metropolis of life and joy, now consumed by bitterness and hatred. Festering wounds lingering in the heart…. _

_Anger built up inside, giving her the strength to briefly overpower the unbearable pain her body was subjected to. With nothing more than a simple will of her mind, the circular rings spiraling around her palms spun in rapid succession, building up a terrible power heightened by the hatred the woman felt. With a cry of both agony and release, the familiar flames sprung forth, hotter and faster than ever before there was no escape. Only primal fury, as the monstrous winds spray forth the fire erupted into a burning circle of death raining down like the wrath of God, consuming all life, all existence, in a haze of flames and smoke. Like a colossal giant it struck, unwavering power flooding forth with all limitations shattered and cast aside, pouring down in rage. Pure unbridled fury of the most unstable nature locked upon he withdrawn youth mercilessly. _

_With an ear piercing scream, Mikoto instinctually used her sword to brace against what was sure to be a devastating attack but moments later found the steel blade ripped from her grasp and thrown away, and left bare to the oncoming blast. The darkness of the night, calm and frightening, faded away, obscured by the blinding light of her approaching demise before it to drifted away… and she felt herself falling down through oblivion. Into the darkest bowels of hell, the pain and anguish coursed through her body, before transporting back into the air and away again… into the darkness where her body lay torn asunder. _

_This time she did not wake up. _

_--_

Oh to what world did she belong? To what tragedy had she pledged forth her tender heart?

Lingering…

Drifting….

Through a chaos of emotions.. And regrets. Where was the joy? Oh gods, where is the happiness amidst the tidal surge of insecurity battering relentlessly against the doors to her heart? All around there was emptiness…. A lurking unease of a dead and forgotten world, of life and death holding no presence, just drifting seamlessly throughout time with no destiny in mind. Through worlds, through lives, through the very fabrics of reality, she watched the animated realizations with a blank gaze. People were living.. Some were loving. Others were dying. In the end… after all the sorrow, all the joy and happiness, and all the heart break… it all mattered not. For in the end, there was simply nothing.

No joy…

No pain…

The bonds to life, to the fruitless obsessions of man, were severed and discarded. Falling through the endless expanse into oblivion mere millimeters away… As she stood atop the fine line between heaven and hell. Standing… watching…. Waiting… for all eternity. Such a beautiful feeling. Free at last! The decrepit existence of life forsaken, for no longer would pain hold a sway. No longer would emotions course through her soul… she merely existed now. With no wants… no needs… no…

Desires…

It was beautiful… so beautiful she could nearly cry.

The world around her, the dawn of her resting soul, shook and crumbled. The long distance away, the dark and brooding atmosphere of reality slithered into awakening in but one word.

One call.

One name.

A sliver penetrating the dark tranquil atmosphere in a haze of fear and foreboding.

"Natsuki!" the voice screamed… almost.. Pleading? No she corrected herself. There was no needs in here, no desires, there need NOT be any! But what was this? Oh yes, it came back, the cruel world of her past did not wish to leave her so easily, she would have to break free. To cut all ties. But still that wretched voice screamed inside her mind, a proverbial razor cutting away the fragrant beauty of her delusional world. _Stop!_ She called, not wishing to return. _Leave me be… _

"Naaaat.." _No don't' say it! Don't you dare say it! _"Suuki."

A sliver of iridescent light probed into vision, a violent spike of heat splattering it's warmth across her face. Teal orbs long shut to the darkness, flashed open to the mesmerizing sight before her, blinded by the light for a moment before the soft form of Shizuru came into view - a delicate body beneath all the woman's vibrant exterior mannerisms - slumped to the side.

Natsuki felt the muscles of her face slacken in disbelief, mouth open, staring into woman's eyes.

The pearled orbs once retaining a shade of purity and mischievousness faded away, covered by a long lock of the Corsican woman's hair, before they closed. Natsuki felt her mending heart shutter, as she wiped a small hand against the warmth of her brow.. The tender skin of her palm came back wet, and with a sudden apprehension, her wavering eyes cast down unto her shivering form…. Taking in the soft fabric of her clothes where soft spirals and splatters of blood blossomed forth…

Blood that was not hers.

Natsuki felt her heart quiver… The eyes of Shizuru remained forever closed before she to started to fade away.

Forever.

--

Author's Note: Quite a bit darker than I had originally planned, rest assured that there _WILL_ be Shizuru / Natsuki romance later on, this is just something I had to get out of the way.

The italics center around the Hime Carnival, while everything else is either before / after that. The beginning centers around how Shizuru grew up, while the end occurs after the battle, while the results are still unknown. So who has lived and whom has died? What could possess Shizuru into her fanatical obsession of Natsuki enough to rape her? I know it's a little confusing, but please bear with me. I'll try to explain it more in the next chapter. In my opinion, Shizuru's feeling are such that she needs _someone _or _something to hold onto during the dark parts of her life, she needs an escape. And that is Natsuki. _

_To break a little confusing part, the rape happened after the end of the Carnival, but it's not the same outcome as the Anime. After the italics end, that's Natsuki after being taken advantage of. More revealed next chapter. And hopefully it'll contain mostly fluff, to make up for all the angst and violence in this one. _

_The "Suki" thing is just a weird penname I came up with for Natsuki. I don't know if it's original or anything, so I won't claim it as mine. I just decided to use it to further enhance the feeling of Shizuru's possessiveness of Natsuki. And her own sell-imposed view that Natsuki is hers, and ONLY hers. _

_I know parts of it jumped around a LOT, but I felt I needed to give some perspective from the other Hime despite this being a ShizNat central story, and jumping immediately to Natsuki just seemed a bit off. Parts of the conversations were taken directly from the anime subbed I have in my possession, although some of it was not. _

_Anyways: Thanks for reading, and if it's not too much trouble I would truly appreciate a critique of my work so far because doing so makes it easier for me to improve my writing. For anyone interested, Temptress of the Night, is indeed on hold until I feel like writing more… but then again I have some odd quirks considering how and when I write teehee. Feel free to badger me anytime you want. _

_Oh one last thing… Hopefully I was able to get most of the dark and brutal parts of the story over with, and yes I know some were disgusting. However… Just glossing over the struggle and sorrow each Hime has undergone, I don't think that would truly allow me to make a decent (at least I hope) attempt at romance in a realistic light. So yes, parts will be extremely dark and unforgiving. Buuut… Happy endings for nearly everyone, don't worry about that _

_Ja..ne. _


End file.
